Screamer's Delight
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: Autobots. Even the name made her cringe.  She prefered Decepticons because honestly, who doesn't love bad boys...ONESHOT! Short sweet and slightly to the point.  ENJOY! Starscream/OC


Title: Screamer's Delight

By: BabblesoftheInsane aka Boti

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Starscream/Cassandra (OC)

Warning: If you haven't read Prime's Princess, then you probably won't get the basis for this oneshot. So if I were you, read that first before reading this.

_Boti: Thought I would throw in a oneshot about how Avella's mother got with Starscream. It's basically really short but you will find that mother and daughter are not all that different in the beginning...Anyways, enjoy!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Autobots. Even the name had her cringe in disgust. She hated them, hated their purity and justice. Just them in general. Only weaklings cared about the weak, were kind and gentle. Only fools protected those who did not deserve life.

Cassandra stood on her balcony, staring up into the sky. She wished a Decepticon would swoop down and take her away. She wanted to fly away into the night. She loved flying but she was only allowed to fly with an Autobot, who always was gentle and never did any tricks.

"Weaklings," she huffed at the thought. She wanted daring bots in her life. Bad machines that would torture to get their information rather than wait them out. And would let her watch.

"Cassie, baby, time for the choosing ceremony!"

"Be there in a minute!" she lied as she looked over the railing. She wasn't going to the ceremony. The red, white, and blue color scheme would hurt her eyes and she would probably puke if an Autobot touched her. So she wasn't going. No, far from it. And quite literally far from it.

Cassandra leaned over the railing more, calculating the distance of the drop. It wasn't all that far to the ground and she knew she could safely land on her feet. So, without looking back or even heisitating, she jumped.

Luck was on her side as she slipped away unnoticed. Even the gate guard was recharging at his post, which never happened. But she wasn't the type to look a gifted Cybertronian horse in the mouth.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and she looked up, seeing the charged clouds coming in. Static was in the air and she felt her skin tingle. Dark and menacing feelings surrounded her form, forcing her to shiver...and not in a bad way.

"Lost, Princess Cassandra?"

Another shiver ran down her spine as her own red eyes looked at the Decepticon. She smiled evilly and shook her head, approaching the Decepticon. She lifted her hand to the Decepticon, her purple, sharp nailed hand touching the armor of the Decepticon.

"No. Not now. Take me to Megatron," she commanded. A metal ridge lifted in surprise as he complied. He lifted her up roughly and carried her away to a darker area of the city.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

"What is it, Sideways?" Megatron hissed as he turned to look at one of his soldiers. He suddenly felt a strange urge to giggle as he spotted the young woman staring at him. But what he found interesting was her eyes focused on him is joy and excitement, not fear.

"Cassandra," he saw her smile at him, waving a hand in the air.

"The one and only," she pointed at the leader and curled her finger, beckoning him toward her. Megatron complied as she touched a claw, only to frown in frustration before saying, "You're not the one either. Damn, I need to find my bonded before they discover I'm gone."

"Oh?" Megatron watched her look at him with a glare before explaining herself. She was like him in a way. Hated explaining things to those that didn't really need to know their business.

"My mother doesn't know that I ran away. I refuse to bond to a weak faction. I prefer the stong and terrifying. They should lead while inferior species should die," she sneered at the mech. Megatron found himself liking this princess even more. She was a Cybertronian after his own spark.

"Lord Megatron."

All eyes focused on the seeker that had joined the group. Starscream quickly focused his optics on the woman and noted her looks. She was in a purple and black corset, a rather tight fitting black skirt, and black stilettoes. He felt his spark pulse rapidly at the sight before cursing at himself.

"Why hello handsome," Cassandra smiled at the obvious flyer. She liked the looks of this mech and even liked the markings he wore. She had found him. She knew it more than anyone.

"Come here," she found that the seeker obey her command and Megatron backed away, allowing what she was going to do happen. He would not interfere with a chance to control Cybertron.

Without even thinking, Starscream reached out to the woman as she did the same. There was a blinding light for a moment when they touched and Megatron grinned when seeing the black auras that surrounded the two. She was evil, pure and untainted.

It didn't take long for the bonding to end as she grinned saucily at Starscream. Even the seeker seemed happy as he took her from the other mech and made his leave, carrying the woman with him.

_Starscream._

_ You know what I must do to avoid losing our newfound power._

No more words were said as he disappeared into the darkness, the red eyed princess smiling in anticipation. Starscream took her to his quarters and set her down, before his holoform tackled her. Cassandra laughed as she got what she wanted.

"Give me that spark," she commanded as she got her wish.

Tomorrow, they would take her home and finally destroy the Autobots once and for all...

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Yep short, sweet and slightly to the point. I think this is the shortest oneshot I have ever written. Anyways, there ya go. Hope you liked! _

_Press the pretty button at the bottom that says review. Pretty Please!_


End file.
